A Fistful of Hair
by mywordshurt
Summary: A certain brunette shortie is desperate to get over Quinn Fabray. Which is why she sings Led Zeppelin. Makes sense. Rated M for language and sexual themes.


**A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating _Can't Take It Anymore_, I've been sick and unable to write. This was just a short little thing I did so I apologize if it's not too good. I'm on spring break now so do expect an update sometime next week. Thank you for reading :)**

**RATED M: Sexual themes and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee - if I did, Rachel would sing more and Brittany wouldn't be with Artie.**

* * *

><p><strong>A FISTFUL OF HAIR<strong> aka** Once Upon a Time...the Performance**

Rachel gathered herself together. This was it – glee club Friday afternoon, right before spring break. She wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of her actions for another week. When Mr. Schue walked in she stood up and marched over to him. Will looked down at the coy girl in front of him.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"If you don't mind, I have a song I'd like to sing."

Will looked around at the rest of the class – they looked rather bored and while Rachel wasn't the most popular girl in the class she was the most talented and most theatrical. They must find some entertainment in her performances, and if this is what it took to get them out of the coma they were in, so be it.

"Sure, Rachel. I hope it's an appropriate choice."

Rachel whispered the song choice to Mr. Schue, and while he was surprised at the selection he found no objection. He nodded, before taking a seat beside his students. Rachel turned towards the students and took a deep breath. Her eyes flickered around the room, unable to concentrate on the one person she needed to focus on. She felt her eyes start to form from budding tears.

"I need a moment." Rachel coughed up after about a moment of silence. She ran out of the room and took a seat on the floor outside the room. She was sure her classmates were starting to gossip about her – she did just make a pretty big fool of herself.

Of course, she didn't care what any of them thought. Well, except for one. But this song she had decided on was specifically chosen so she could get over what that one person thought. She couldn't handle trying to attract her enemy's friendship any longer, she realized she would never get it and this song was her way of dealing with the emotions and setting them aside. Rachel's dreams were bigger than that. They were bigger than a high school romance. They were bigger than the biggest bitch in the school.

Yes, they were bigger than Quinn Fabray.

Well, maybe not.

* * *

><p>Of course being raised in a homosexual household, Rachel was bound to consider homosexuality at least once in her life. She herself had to admit she was bisexual; Quinn Fabray made sure of that, with her teasing cheerleader skirts and flawless skin. Even when she was pregnant she was extremely hot. To Rachel, as much as it pained her to say, Quinn was a total MILF.<p>

She had only told this to her daddy, Hiram. Hiram was slightly more accepting of some people than Leroy, who was completely aware of Quinn's inappropriate actions and would never understand why Rachel had developed something more than a crush on the girl. Hiram was able to comprehend the whole thing, however, and as such, when he walked in on Rachel one night while she was asleep, moaning Quinn's name, he did not become upset – well, he did, but not over who she was moaning, but that she was moaning – he simply woke her up and had a long discussion with her.

Rachel had never really considered the possibility of Quinn replicating feelings that were more than hatred against her, especially with their contrasting religions and beliefs. And who could blame her – while Quinn was completely accepting over Santana and Brittany's relationship and was friends with Kurt, she never had brought up the topic of homosexuality, but being raised in the strict household she had been raised in, it wouldn't be hard to guess that her feelings for Rachel were not only nonexistent, but non-palpable. It was because of this that Rachel attempted to become friends with Quinn time and again, each time to failure. She knew if she could develop some type of friendship with Quinn that she would have the confidence to express her true feelings, and even if they were not mutual, at least it would be off her chest and out in the open. If Quinn didn't want to be friends with Rachel subsequently, at least she would have some idea of what Rachel would go through if she returned to her bullying ways.

But this is all a big _if_.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry grabbed a fistful of hair and shoved her head in between her knees, trying to control her emotions. This did not work as well as she hoped, and after about three or four minutes of crying, she decided she had cried enough that once she started to perform, the amount of tears she would shed would be drastically reduced.<p>

Rachel stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She wiped away and stray tears and got her breathing under control. She returned to the room was just in a few minutes ago, to which she was met with silence. All the students and Mr. Schue ceased discussion and their eyes fell upon Rachel.

"I'm ready." She stated simply as Will motioned for her to take her place. She could visibly see the worry on his face, and she hoped that he didn't worry _too _much for her.

"Everybody, Rachel Berry." Will smiled reservedly as he said the words.

"This song I am about to perform is one some of you might know, especially the boys if you listen to rock radio. It's a classic." She sniffed. "Its called 'Hey Hey What Can I Do' and it was originally by Led Zeppelin." She let out a deep breath and when everyone thought she would start she continued to speak. "This song is for Quinn, because I have no other way of saying this." Rachel finally got out what she believed to be the hardest part of this experience. Many of her peers' eyes turned to Quinn, who sat shocked, her mouth hanging open slightly. She was blushing – everyone picked up on the fact Rachel had a crush on Quinn by now, the way she said her previous statement, and how emotional she was about it. Eyes returned to the center of attention as a guitar was strummed. Drums joined in. Rachel stood motionless, her usual demeanor had vanished as she was a scared little girl performing for the first time.

"Wanna tell you about the girl I love," Rachel sung, her voice shy, "my she looks so fine; she's the only one I've been dreamin' of – maybe someday she will be all mine," Rachel's voice was gradually gaining more confidence. This was because _she _was gradually gaining more confidence.

Brittany took Santana's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. She and Santana shared a look that very few people ever do. Finn had glanced over at Quinn, who met his gaze for just a moment before returning it to the midget serenading her. Puck was currently having erotic daydreams of Rachel fucking Quinn. Lauren saw this and decided she had to do something about it. Later. Tina and Mike's hands were intertwined. Artie and Mercedes gave each other a friendly look. Sam was being Sam.

"Sunday morning when we go down to church, see the menfolks standing in line," by the second verse, Rachel's voice had returned to a strong soulful wail. Of course, no one was fully aware of this – yet. "In the evening when the sun is sinkin' low and everybody's with the one they love," Rachel's Broadway star manner was back in her, and she was embracing her theatricality. "I walk the town, keep-a-searchin' all around…lookin' for my streetcorner girl." A small tear welled up in Rachel's eyes, spilling over ever so slightly nobody noticed over Rachel's powerhouse performance.

Brittany had started to cry by the time the third verse was halfway through. Santana was silently consoling her. Quinn bit her lip, nervous at what would happen after the last strum of the guitar had passed and Rachel was back in reality. The next line, however, broke something in Quinn. "So I packed my bags and move on my way, cause I got a worried mind sharin' what I thought was mine – gonna leave her wear the guitars play."

What had broken in Quinn was her attitude – she started to cry. She choked out a single sob that alerted everyone to this. Rachel hadn't taken one glance at Quinn since the song started, but hearing the sound of the cheerleader's cry caused her eyes to make a mad dash for a look.

The rest of the song she was looking at Quinn.

"I got a woman, she won't be true, no no; I gotta woman, wanna ball all day-ay-ay. I got a woman stay drunk all the time. I got a little woman and _she won't be true_!" Rachel purposefully held that note out, the rest of her band stopping for a moment before continuing a few moments later.

Rachel's band started to chant every few moments from that point "Hey hey what can I do?" She continued to repeat several lines from throughout the song while the band sang.

And finally, Rachel gathered all the courage inside her and belt out "_Hey hey what can I do? I got a woman she won't be true!_"

"Hey hey what can I do," Brittany joined in with the band, followed by Santana, and soon everyone in the room – except Quinn – was chanting the magical line. Rachel had a big goofy grin plastered on her face from the amount of support she was receiving. And then Rachel adlibbed.

"Hey hey what can I do? I gotta woman she won't be true…" Rachel's eyes grasped Quinn's and then she said what would be the last line of the song, "_And I love you!_" the classroom burst out into cheers and happiness as Rachel fell onto her knees, holding out the last note as long as she could. The band finished before she had, so when she completed her note, the only thing her was applause. Quinn was still staring, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

Mr. Schue stood up as the applause slowly died down. "Well done Rachel!" he smiled, completely forgetting about all the drama surrounding the performance. "That was" but before he could finish Rachel had pivoted on her heel and ran straight out of the room.

Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder. "You should go after her." Brittany smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel had regretted singing the song now. She had gotten too cocky – it wasn't meant to be that…huge! She wanted it to be softer, a little more depressing. She was trying to get over Quinn. Whether performing that song had gotten her over Quinn was in dispute. Of course Rachel went to the auditorium, where she played "Hey Hey What Can I Do" repeatedly on the piano while singing softly along. Eventually it'll pass through her, and take that stupid crush along with – oh look, Quinn.<p>

Rachel stopped playing immediately upon seeing Quinn. This hadn't kept Quinn was hearing the rock tune. "Rachel." She said, her voice a blend of firmness and compassion. Had she not heard the compassion segment of Quinn's tone, she would have run for the hills. But all she did was stand up as Quinn made her way on the stage. Rachel turned towards the girl and was about to open her mouth when Quinn forced her back up against the piano. The brunette's hands pressed onto a few keys, resulting in Quinn having to close the cover. The cheerleader head her face only a short distance

"I'm sorry." Rachel murmured.

"Shut the fuck up, Berry." Quinn whispered back. A smile then slowly formed on her face – it was a devious smile, one that made Rachel just a tad weak in the knees. "Now, listen to me. That performance was_incredible_." The single word sent shivers up Rachel's spine. That and Quinn's finger touching Rachel's bare leg. She slid her entire hand onto Rachel's thigh and grasped it, her other hand paralleled it. She got Rachel onto the piano, which made Rachel's face only slightly higher than Quinn's. "I really think that you _got into me_."

'She certainly has a way with words.' Rachel thought. She gasped as she felt a finger on her panties. Quinn had swiftly invaded her skirt and was about to launch a full invasion on her panties. "Quinn, I don't think," Rachel put her hands on Quinn's wrist, and Quinn pressed her knuckle into Rachel. Rachel gasped slightly, shutting her eyes. 'That little touch…it felt so good.' Rachel tried to remain dominant. "Quinn, really."

"Berry, calm down. How about I let you play with my boobs? Will that make you feel better?" It was a tempting offer. But Rachel was too strong.

"Quinn, you must respect my space."

"Good gosh, I'm just fucking trying to figure out what Lesbos like. And I must respect nothing. You're little pussy is telling me that."

"Quinn, please. I don't like these terms and while I'd very much enjoy…touching your breasts…I must protest that" Quinn removed her hands from the brunette's skirt and grabbed her hands. She placed them on her chest, slightly north of a very delicious amount of cleavage. Rachel could hardly contain herself.

"Whatcha gonna do Berry?"

"Can you call me Rachel?"

"Whatcha gonna do, _Rachel_?" Quinn's voice became excessively sensuous on the shorter girl's name. Rachel hopped off the piano and stared defiantly up at Quinn.

"What's causing you to do this?"

"Why's it matter?"

"Because you hate me!" Rachel's eyes burned with frustration.

Quinn pursed her lips. "You're ruining the moment."

"What's going on?" Rachel demanded, the anger rising.

"Maybe I love you."

"Maybe? Maybe isn't a good enough answer, I want to know what is going on in your head right now."

"I'm sorry!" Quinn screamed. "For everything! Just shut the fuck up Rachel Berry and kiss me!" Quinn grabbed a fistful of hair and forced Rachel's mouth to her own. It was an angry kiss, and only Quinn truly enjoyed it. Rachel was pushing against Quinn, but because of the location of her hands, Quinn thought it was the midget groping her.

"Quinn stop it!" Rachel growled through the kiss. They broke and Rachel looked up at the blond. Quinn's heart was breaking in two – a young love that had just budded was not being set on fire – "that's not how you do it." Rachel collected a fistful of hair and gently guided Quinn's lips to her own. Both were enjoying this kiss.


End file.
